Anistria
by tombraiderlara
Summary: Lara inbarks on a quest for Cambodia, on the search for the lost civilization of Anistria. Inculdes hot boy Chase Carver and Lara's other buttler Hillary!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Decent into the Unknown  
  
Chapter I  
  
There was a flash of brown as two combat boots struck the ground. The figure rose up silently and ran to the shadows of the far corner of the room. It was dark and dusty and smelled of rotting flesh. A smell that could easily knock a living person out. But this figure was much stronger. The figure stepped out into the light. She was a girl. She had good tanned skin. You could tell she was used to these kinds of conditions. Long brown braided hair flew down from her scalp to her waist. She stood...poised, ready. Her eye's searched the room. It was old and musty, but it didn't seem to bother her. There were four other long dark passages leading away from where she was. She darted down the middle left corridor at full speed, not stopping for any thing. A rumble from behind her made her spin around quickly. A large stone plank descended down from the ceiling entombing her in what now we discover is a tomb. Ah, so now it gets interesting. She thought. Just then a rumbling and  
thrashing came from the other side of the tomb. Metal on stone. It, whatever it was making all the noise, it was big, and heavy.  
  
The girl paused and listened. The sound grew louder. Now she could pin point the things location. It was in the left corner of the far end of the tomb. That's where she went. She jogged but not slow, it was a quick jog. She hopped over a large stone that had fallen from the tomb wall and sat behind it.  
  
She peered over the edge of it and watched carefully. Her foe stood beating on the tomb floor. It looked like the thing was trying to get into the floor. That must be where my prize lay. She breathed. But then she noticed the thing was a droid and also the droid had heard her.  
  
It wheeled around; the silver metal shone in the little light that the tomb was casting. It advanced on where the girl sat, waiting. It took two steps toward her. She flinched. Her hands went to her guns. The droid took another two paces towards her. She pulled out the guns loading them at shocking speed. She blinked as a bead of glistening sweat ran from her long brown braided hair to the tip of her chin. She panted. The steps of the droid had come to a stop.  
  
She saw a shadow that leaned over her bent legs. It was upon her. Her foe loomed 5 ft' above her face. Slowly she looked up and starred into the black plate that was meant for the droid's eyes. There was a seconds pause till everything went wrong. The droid punched at were her legs were and quickly she did the splits to dodge the full force of the droid's crumpling punch. She pushed off against the droid's right silver leg and somersaulted safely to her feet. She then pulled out her .45's and began loading round after round on the droid. The droid faltered and began to stumble backwards with the force of the gun fire. But it quickly regained it's balance and took off after the girl who was now making her way back and forth between the tall grand marble columns that lie in the Grand Chamber. Droid perused her pushing the columns over chasing after her. A blow nearly hit her in the head as she dodged right then back again.  
  
She could smell fresh air and headed for it. She then realized that it was the opening into the tech room and the girl jumped out the opening yelling to a skinny man in a computer chair, "BRYCE! SHUT IT OFF." The man leaned over a keyboard to his right as the droid came looming into view. He pressed one key and the droid shut down right where it lay.  
  
"Ah, so S.I.M.O.N. (The droid) was a little to strong for you, huh?" Bryce taunted.  
  
"Nothing is to strong for me." She replied.  
  
"Lara, your not invincible." He complained.  
  
"Bryce. That is not for you to diside." She panted. With that she left the room brown braided hair flowing behind her. She continued on. She trotted up the grand staircase and in to her bedroom. Hillary, her butler, waited. Dress in hand.  
  
"Very funny." She objected.  
  
"I'm only trying to make you a lady, and a lady should be modist." He chanted.  
  
"Yes lady should be modist, how ever I'm not your average lady, I'm extremist." She argued. "Now I'm going to take my shower and get dressed in a shirt and shorts." She continued. "Start supper Hilly, and I'll be down in a hour."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied and he trotted out of the room."  
  
Lara finished up with her shower and dressed in, as she promised, a black T-shirt and black shorts.  
  
She headed down stairs and walked to the dinning room table. Ten chairs shone of freshly polished wood and were a ranged by two's down the 10 foot long table where a practically gourmet' dinner lie on the table.  
  
Medium Rare honey baked ham shimmered and butter rolls smelled of mum's old cooking.  
  
"Oh bugger." Lara complained. "Hilly over did him self again."  
  
"I did no such thing, Lady Croft." He replied from behind her.  
  
"Oh? Well, It looks like you over did it to me." She grinned. Lara sat down at the table and only served her self a a plate of meat and two of the rolls. After dinner she disappeared into the fake tomb once moor to defeat her foe, whom now she learned the droid's name was Simon. "Bryce and his silly names for his toy's." she had once resented. But now there was no resentment. Name or not this thing was the enemy and she had to destroy it.  
  
She lowered her self once moor from a rope that led her into this fake tomb. Any noise would signal to the droid that she was in there and it would come roaring from the shadows and try to kill her. She slipped and 2 moor feet down the rope grabbed it again and steadied her self. She froze listening, no sound. The only sound to be heard was the thundering beating of her heart. She flipped and let go of the rope. Her boots struck the floor hard but with out a sound. She crept from the shadows taking the far right hand corridor and running down it swiftly. There was a gap in the floor and she'd have to jump it. The gap was roughly about 2 feet wide and very dark and black. She jumped and picked up speed again when she saw a glimmer of sliver metal. She ran for it thinking it was her prize.  
  
Then she realized it was Simon. She dropped and slid under the bulky robotic arm and swiftly came to a stop. She then pulled out her guns and loaded round after round on the large metal droid. This time the droid didn't falter. Fear roused in Lara's panicked mind. She watched as the droid came rocketing towards her. The droid was two feet away from her when she jumped to the left-hand side. It went rocketing past her and slammed head first into the wall in front of it. The droid fell and sparks flew from it. She had defeated the droid in a way she had least expected.  
  
Now she could relax and breathe. She walked into the grand chamber and fired a few rounds into the metal plate in the middle of the room that the droid (on the last round) had been trying to get into.  
  
She picked up the middle plate then she saw a shadow leaning over her she turned quickly and yelled....  
  
"STOP!" The droid halted towering 5 feet above her. She through the metal plate a side and picked up her prize. A disk on it read "Lara's survival Challenge." She held the disk in her hand and opened the chest plate on the droid where anther disk popped out it read three words also, "Kill Lara Croft."  
  
Lara put both disks away and dragged Simon out of the room behind her by one foot. Lara stepped into the tech room and through the droid and the disked down and only said two words to Bryce. "Fix this."  
  
She walked from the room happy with her self for semi killing the droid. For once, she got the better of the droid. She went back up to her room and took a shower. She dressed in a sky blue silk nightgown. She hopped in to her canopy bed and snuggled into the silver bed sheets and silently fell asleep.  
  
Decent into the Unknown  
  
Chapter II  
  
[][] 


	2. Chase is Back

Lara awoke. She heard something down stairs. I rustled around in the kitchen floor below her room. Then there was a clamber of pans. That sent Lara shooting out of bed and thundering down the grand staircase. She turned the corner into the grand hall of her mansion and paused at the kitchen door. She peered around the edge and saw a man standing there. He was tall and had a mob of blond hair a top his head. Lara paused and pondered what he was doing here. Then she turned the corner and walked silently into the kitchen.

"Chase Carver. What are you doing here?" She asked. The man jumped and turned towards her shyly and also tried to cover up what he was doing behind his sleek back.

"Aw, hey Lara, you gave me a fright." He said.

"Now you weren't trying to rob me again, were you?" Lara teased.

"Me, rob you? Oh, know way. You'd be committing suicide to rob you." He stuttered.

"Oh? Really? Then what are you hiding behind your back?" She taunted.

"Uh….uh….OK!!! God. I'm sorry. I was trying to get my Cambodian Idols back." 

"You mean my Cambodian Idols." Lara complained sarcastically.

"I know what I mean 'Red'." He corrected.

"Ha! Come on up stairs Chase." Lara invited.

Lara and Chase slowly went up the carpeted staircase indulged in conversation. When they reached Lara's fire lit room, Chase jumped excitedly up on to Lara's flowered bed. The room was warm. Lara's bedroom fire place (The mansion had 5 fire places excluding Lara's.) shone brightly and danced in it's guilded cage. Lara broke the silence.

"Chase, why are you hear?" She choked.

"Lonely. I need someone to talk to." He breathed.

"It's three o'clock in the morning Chase." She stated.

"So?" He argued.

"Chase."

"What?"

"Take the guest room if you need to stay here." Lara offered.

"Oh. Ok." He walked from the room and gave a little skip and a hop at the door. Lara laughed and curled back up into bed and pulled the covers over her head and once more, fell asleep.

Chapter II

The Call

Lara awoke and stretched. She slid her feet over the side of the bed and touched the cold wooden floor. She jumped supriesed about how cold the floor was. She elegantly scuffed across the floor to her blue fuzzy slippers. She slid them on plus her brand new sky blue lacey bathrobe, brushed her hair and headed down the grand staircase and down to the kitchen were a pleasant smell hung in the sweet air. She walked into the light and watched an unsuspecting Hillary cooking fresh hot poorage. Lara walked past him swiftly and tapped him on the shoulder as she went by.

"Good morning Hilly." She chimed heading for the dinning room. Hillary had nearly hit his head on the stove fan above the simmering tan poorage. 

"Lara, don't scare me like that." He scolded.

"Like what?" She teased.

"Do you want poorage or not?" He asked.

"Threatening always get the job done huh Hillary."

"Mrs. Croft! You knew what I meant!" He replied hotly.

"So I did." Lara chuckled.

Chase was already in the dinning room when Lara entered. He sat crossed legged and crossed armed in his trademark jeans and red flannel shirt.

"Morning Red." He said gesturing to the chair across from him Lara went and sat with him. This time it was Chase's turn to break the silence.

"Lara, do you know why I'm hear?" He asked.

"I never know why you're anywhere." Lara replied.

"Have you ever heard of ruins of Ansitria." He commented.

"Yes, aren't they just a myth? I mean another different Angkorian civilization? Were talking almost pre history." She replied.

"Not pre-history Red. This is pretty modern." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Moor like after the Angkorian civilization fell through." 

"But they could have never survived." She added.

"The torment of a new god is what brought the Angkorian civilization to and end." He corrected. "In reality they could have survived. Lara were on the edge of a real discovery! This could change ancient history as we know it." He continued, "We could find out how they lived! We could see how they cooked, even what they cooked…"

"Chase," Lara interrupted. "You know I can't go off again. I mean I just got back from my last excavation." She added.

"Lara, but think of the possibilities! We could be rich!"

"Is that all that goes through your mind Mr. Carver. Just money and cheap thrills." She outraged. " Chase, you should do this for fun, get some adventure out of this, love the fulfillment of reality and experiences you can get out of this." Hillary walked din to the room with a steaming bowl of hot poorage. Lara turned in his direction and glared at him. The man swiftly turned around and went strait back into the kitchen.

"Lara, just come with me. Help out at the dig." He pleaded.

"Chase, I think you should go."

"Lara, please. I ask of you to please go with me." Lara starred at the wooden floor beneath her. As a kid she had always enjoyed starring down at them and watching the way the wood swirled in all different directions. She looked to Chase and back to the floor again. She pondered the thought of going and finally came to a dision. She looked up and starred in to Chase's deep dark green eyes.

"Chase. I'll give you a call in the morning on my dision about going to the site, but in the mean time you should really go." She finally answered. Chase dropped his head low then stood up announced his leaving turned and headed to the front door. The wooden door creaked as he opened it and he left with out a trace of him ever being there. Lara suddenly felt well alone. She thought of going to the dig site and what fun she would have. Then she thought of leaving London again, something she did not want to do so soon. She finnaly stood and walked from the kitchen, Hillary watching after her…

* * * * * *

Chase on the other hand was in quite parole. He sat on a bench in the bus station waiting for one of London's big red buses to head his way. He wanted to go home. He wanted to relax and watch one of his favorite t.v. Shows on the Tele. Most of all he wanted Lara to go with him on the dig. He didn't want to miss her phone call so he wanted to get home. 

The bus turned the corner and pulled to a stop in the graffittiied bust station. The doors slid open and Chase slowly walked inside.


End file.
